Uchiha, Taisho, and Hyuga
by Melissa and Taro
Summary: Summary inside. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_**Uchiha, Taisho, and Hyuga**_**

**InuYasha and Naruto crossover.**

**I know I have two other stories to type, but I have no idea where to go, so I'm hoping this will help me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND MY OC'S. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.**

**WARNING: NON MASSACRE. Itachi will also be Sasuke's twin.**

**Summary: Kagome Taisho was not born in her clan completely. Her parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack, but the Taisho's took her in for she had a trace of Inuyoukai in her. They did a blood bond with her to make her look like them. But what happens when her parents get killed from a mission they were given, will she go rogue or will she die inside.**

****Chapter 1****

**"****Kagome, get the hell up or you'll be late for your first day at the Academy," yelled Inukimi, Kagome's adoptive mother. "CRAP! Why didn't you wake me up sooner," Kagome said while getting dressed. "Well, you were supposed to have set your alarm to the right time," Inukimi said. "OK I have to go now. Bye mom," She screamed running down the street with a piece of toast in her mouth. **

**Kagome was wearing a tight, white shirt with a black skirt, that goes mid thigh, with black spandex shorts underneath. There was a small crescent moon on the right bottom of her skirt. She also had knee-high ninja sandals. She had her hair done like Asuna's hair on Sword Art Online, only with a crescent moon hair pendant keeping it up. She had waist length silver hair, and silver eyes with flecks of gold. Her hair was silver when she was born due to her mother having a trace of inuyoukai. Kagome was full inuyoukai because of a blood bond she did when she was adopted. She has two silver stripes on each cheek, and a baby blue crescent moon on her forehead.**

**'****Ah, finally there's the Academy' she thought while she walked in the Academy. When she walked in her classroom she heard a girlish chorus of "SASUKE-KUN" and "ITACHI-KUN". Kagome sighed when she realized there would be fangirls in her class. She saw someone with a small white puppy on his head, and she couldn't help but run up to him and say: "Your puppy is sooo kawaii." "Do you want to pet him," he asked her. "Could I really," she said with sparkly eyes. "Sure. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." Kagome replied kindly with, "Thank you, and my name is Kagome Taisho." "Do ya wanna be friends?" "Yeah."**

**The sensei walked in the classroom and tried to make everyone settle down. He then gave everyone assigned seats. "Kagome, you will sit between Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha," Iruka said. 'Damn why'd I have to sit here of all places. I'd rather sit by the pink-haired banshee bitch.' Kagome thought sourly. "Oh great. You better not be a fangirl," Sasuke said rudely. "Don't flatter yourself. You're clan is #2 after all," She said. Sasuke just growled at her. Itachi remained silent.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"****Kiba, ya wanna eat together," Kagome asked. "Yeah, there's some shade over there," he replied. They walked over to the tree and started talking. Akamaru kept biting a bone Kiba brought. They were just sitting there when Itachi walked over to Kagome and asked her, "Why aren't you like other girls?" She stared at him for a moment then said, "I'm not from a small clan, and I take my training seriously." He nodded his head in approval then sat down next to her**

**They sat there eating their lunch quietly. when the bell rang signaling classtime. They walked into the classroom and straight to their seats. Sasuke glared at her, like always, and looked at his brother who was not with him at lunch.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**Where did my brother go during lunch? He almost never talks to anyone else besides me, yet he walked in with the girl who insulted our clan. Why would he do that? I don't know her that well, but if Itachi was with her she must be cool or nice in a way. I'll ask him on the way home.**

**After School Same POV**

**"****Itachi, why were you with Kagome at lunch?" My question seemed to take him aback seeing as he paused a moment and his eyes widened a fraction.**

**"****I wanted to see what she acted like first, and she's not as bad as you make her seem. She's not a fangirl, so please don't treat her like one." He said this in a calm and quiet tone, like he always does.**

**I just stared at my brother, because he usually agreed with everything I said. But instead of berating my twin brother I told him, "Fine, I'll be nice if she will."**

**Kagome's POV **

**"****Kagome, what are you waiting for?" Kiba didn't leave the academy yet either.**

**"****One of my big brothers is coming to get me."**

**"****How many brothers do you have?"**

**"****Two."**

**"****Oh, I have an older sister named Hana."**

**"****My brothers' names are InuYasha and Sesshomaru."**

**As I was talking to Kiba I didn't notice Sesshomaru-aniki walk up behind me.**

**"****Kagome where's InuYasha?"**

**I jumped, like three feet in the air. "Aniki! I don't know where Inu-chan is, but we can ask one of his classmates." I saw his classmate Neji, so I got up and ran to him. "Neji-san do you know where Inu-nee-san is?" He looked at me and shook his head then asked me, "Do you know where my cousin Hinata is?"**

**Hinata was a girl in my class, and she was in there today. I grabbed his wrist and ran back inside to where I could sense Hinata-chan.**

**"****Inubaka, what are you doing to Hinata-chan!?" I yelled at him. He was holding Hinata up by her Yukata. I looked at Neji and noticed he had gotten into his gentle fist pose with his byakugan activated. Before he could hurt my brother I put my hand on his arm and looked at him in a way that said 'I'll handle this'. I noticed my brother froze when he heard my voice, but he still didn't let go of Hinata. I walked to him, and pried his hands off of my classmate then bitch-slapped him. Right about the time Sesshomaru walked in to.**

**"****Sesshomaru, Inubaka was picking on one of my classmates!"**

**Cue Sesshomaru glaring at InuYasha. **

**"****InuYasha get home now, I will be telling father of this incident."**

**I walked over to Sesshomaru to tell him who he attacked. "Aniki, he attacked Hinata Hyuga, she's the heiress of the Hyuga clan."**

**We started walking home after that.**

**At the Taisho Residence**

**"****WHAT! INUYASHA!"**

**I just finished telling Tou-san what happened and he was PISSED. For a second I thought he was gonna kill InuYasha. Oh, well. I probably would've watched while eating popcorn with 3D glasses on.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Melissa~ Well, this is finished.**

**Taro~ Why'd you start writing this? We have two other stories to write. TWO.**

**Melissa~ Well, You went to Japan for a while and I couldn't think of anything to write, so I was hoping if I got this idea out of my system I could get the others done. No thanks to you.**

**Taro~ Hehe Sorry?**

**Melissa~ Was that a question or a statement?**

**Taro~ Statement?**

**Melissa~ I really hate you.**

**Taro~ I love you too**

**Melissa~ Fuck Off**

**Taro~ I'm Sorry!**

**~Melissa and Taro~ Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha, Taisho, and Hyuga

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wouldn't be here if I owned anything other than the plot and my OC's

Kagome's POV

I started walking to school early today, because the last time I talked to InuYasha he told me, "You brat! I'm going to kill you for telling the WHOLE story to Tou-san!" I knew he didn't mean what he said. Well, to put it bluntly, he doesn't know how to be serious, his fighting style is sloppy, and he's way too cocky.

That will be his downfall.

I continued walking when I saw Itachi-san and Sasuke-san. Itachi looked back at me and smiled a very small smile, and he paused to wait for me. Sasuke turned around and surprisingly didn't glare at me. I walked up to them, bowed, and said, "Ohayo, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san."

"Why are you walking so early, Kagome?" Itachi asked that.

"My brother threatened to kill me, 'cause I busted him for trying to bully the Hyuga heiress, Hinata-chan. Neji almost attacked him!"

"Who is Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"He is Hinata's cousin, and InuYasha's classmate."

We walked into the classroom and Hinata was in there playing with the hem of her yukata. She looked over and walked to me then gave me a small box. When I was going to asked her what it was for she walked back to her seat. I shrugged it off and walked to the back of the class where my seat was.

When I opened the box it had two things in it. A charm bracelet with three charms and a note. The note only said:

_Dear Kagome-chan,_

_I would like to thank you for helping my daughter, so I got you a charm bracelet.__I hope you like it.__I would appreciate it if you would be friends with Hinata.__Poor girl would probably faint if she tried to make a friend herself._

_Sincerely,_

_Harumi Hyuga. _

I looked at Hinata, and walked to her. I could feel one of the boys I walked with staring at me, but I just ignored them.

"Konichiwa, Hinata-chan!"

She jumped and said, "H-hello."

"Hinata, do you wanna be friends?"

"Ano, your brother scares me."

"Hinata, he won't hurt my friends. He's scared of me. So, how 'bout it?"

"Yes."

I suddenly hugged her and walked away.

"What was that about?" Itachi asked me raising an eyebrow.

"I just made a new friend, Ita-kun."

Surprisingly he sorta blushed at my nickname for him.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, who I surprisingly didn't noticed came in.

"SASUKE-KUN, Can I sit next to you?" The bitch didn't even wait for the answer before she shoved me out of my seat.

"Oof!" At first I just sat there quietly glaring holes in her ditzy head, then I screamed, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

I was satisfied when I saw her jump at my outburst. "Who do you think you're talking to like that?"

I just ignored her and walked to Hinata and sat next to her. "Hello Kagome-chan."

"Hello Hinata-chan," I politely said.

With that class continue swiftly, and all the while I could feel Itachi's gaze on my back.

Melissa~ Sorry that it's so short, but I needed to update for you wonderful readers.

Taro~ *Pouting*

Melissa~ We have a poll up for this story and you need to remember that whoever you vote for will affect the story greatly. It will affect her choices for the future, the choices of going rogue or not.

Taro~ *Still Pouting*

Melissa~ Please vote on the poll and review.

Taro~ *Still Pouting like a two year old* Review…Why can't I be in the story?!

Gaara~ Shut Up, or I'll kill you.

Melissa~ Gaara, I would vote for you, but I can't Being the authoress and everything. Can I have a hug? I'll be your best friend forever. *Puppy dog eyes*

Gaara~ Fine. Only one.

Melissa~ YAY! *Hugs*

Taro~ MINE! *Pulls Melissa back*

~I am drawing Melissa and Taro from pics I find online, but If you PM me saying you want to draw them give me a sample of you drawings. I have Melissa done, and that's what she will look like when she is 16 in my story Yuki Namimori. I am currently working on Taro. I'm sorry if these are your pics, but I have to look at a certain pic and draw them. I'm not very good doing it myself.~

All~ Ja Ne


End file.
